Uma Matemática diferente
by Blupi
Summary: Quando Edward, professor de Matemática, se apaixona pela sua nova aluna Bella... todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Sou a Bella e tenho 17 anos. Tenho dois irmãos: Jasper e Emmet. O Jasper também tem 17 anos, somos gémeos. O Emmet tem 20 e é professor de educação física. A minha mãe chama-se Esme e é enfermeira. O meu pai morreu quando eu era criança, quando eu tinha 5 anos. Eu e a minha família estamo-nos a mudar para Forks, pois a minha mãe e o meu irmão arranjaram emprego em Forks. Acabamos de chegar à nossa nova casa e é linda. Tem um quarto para cada um e as coisas normais: cozinha,.. Como já era de noite , a minha mãe chamou-me para jantar:

-Hey maninha, preparada para a nossa aula amanhã ?- disse Emmet. Amanhã era o primeiro dia de aulas, e o Emmet era meu professor de educação física eu tinha aulas com ele á tarde.

-Preparadíssima – respondi-lhe secamente.

-Grande espírito – disse Jasper. O Emmet era o "palhacinho da família" e o Jasper era o que compreendia tudo. Mas os dois juntos eram impossíveis de aturar!

- Deixem a vossa irmã em paz – disse a minha mãe intrometendo-se - tem tudo preparado para amanhã ?

- Sim mãe, não te preocupes. Agora se não se importam vou para o meu quarto.- disse eu levantando-me e saindo da mesa. Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto.

-Posso ? – disse Jasper batendo á porta do meu quarto.

-Entra – disse eu. Eu estava deitada na minha cama a ouvir musica.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

- Conta lá o que se passa.

- Estou preocupada – respondi-lhe.

- Com o quê ?

- Com as pessoas de cá.

- Mas nem sequer conheces ninguém.

- E é isso mesmo que me preocupa. Tu sabes que eu não sou pessoa de fazer amigos.

- Porque dizes isso ?

- Porque quando tenho amigas, elas só estão comigo por interesse. Tu e o Emmet são lindos, e elas juntam-se a mim por vossa causa. Eu nunca tive uma amiga de verdade!

- Tenho uma ideia – disse ele.

- Ai tens ?

- Tenho. Nós não temos nenhuma aula juntos, por isso, eu não me importo que não digas a ninguém que sou teu irmão. Eu falo com o Emmet e ele também não se vai importar. Vais ver que vais ter amigos que vão gostar de ti pelo que és.

- Obrigado, eu não sei o que fazia sem ti – disse-lhe eu abraçando-o.

- De nada, e agora dorme.

- Okay, até manhã.

Ele beijou-me a testa e foi-se embora do meu quarto.

No dia seguinte vesti-me e desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Já te ia acordar querida. – disse a minha mãe – eu e os teus irmãos temos uma surpresa para ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu fiquei a olhar para ela, pois eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela estava a falar.

- O teu irmão Jasper tem uma moto, o Emmet um jipe e tu tens aquela picape velha, por isso..- eu não ouvi o que ela disse e fui a corres para a garagem !

Eu realmente estava a precisar de um carro novo, mas nunca pensei que eles comprassem um Fiat Bravo Branco para mim !

-Isto… isto é para mim ? – perguntei.

- É. Achamos que já estavas farta daquela lata velha e quisemos-te comprar um carro decente. – disse Emmet.

- Ah … obrigado ! – disse eu abraçando-os.

Fomos todos acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois fui para a escola. Os outros ficaram em casa, mas eu queria ir cedo para passar na secretaria antes das aulas. Quando cheguei á escola, o parque de estacionamento só tinha três carros. Dirigi-me à secretaria para ir buscar o meu horário. Mal olhei para ele vi que ia ter duas horas, no primeiro tempo da manhã de Matemática, a disciplina que mais odeio ! Números para aqui, números para ali, eu não quero ser nenhuma matemática, para quê que preciso de saber equações ? Dirigi-me para a sala, mas como ainda não tinha tocado, sentei-me nuns bancos que estavam em frente á sala. Uma rapariguinha baixinha com cabelo curtinho castanho aproximou-se de mim e disse:

- Olá! Eu sou a Alice. Tu és a …

- Bella Swan. Quer dizer, sou Isabella, mas prefiro Bella.

-Ah… O que vais ter agora ?

-Matemática e tu ?

- Oh.. eu vou ter Biologia! Que pena, eu queria ter aulas contigo !

Eu não lhe respondi, pois eu não a conhecia e ela estava a dizer que queria ter aulas comigo. Olhei para o relógio, ainda faltavam dez minutos para tocar.

- Bella temos aulas de Educação Física, Inglês, Filosofia e História juntas – disse Alice toda animada – Por falar em educação física, já viste o novo professor ? É lindo, mas eu gosto é do irmão dele, acho que se chama Jasper. Conheces ?

Eu acenei, mas esperando que ela não me perguntasse mais nada sobre ele.

- Não és muito de falar, pois não ? – perguntou-me ela.

- Depende do meu humor –respondi-lhe.

- E hoje estas aborrecida ?

- Estou.

- Porquê ?

- Porque no meu 1º dia de aulas, vou começar pela manhã, com duas horas, da pior disciplina do mundo… Matemática!

Ela riu-se.

- De que te estás a rir ?

- Deves ser a primeira pessoa do mundo a dizer que odeia Matemática.


	3. Chapter 3

- Não conheces ninguém que não goste de matemática ?- perguntei admirada.

- Conheço, conheço-te a ti.

A campainha tocou e Alice despediu-se de mim, dizendo que nos víamos em Filosofia, que era a aula a seguir de matemática.

Uma funcionária abriu a porta da sala e eu entrei. O meu passatempo preferido nas aulas de matemática costumava ser desenhar, por isso sentei-me no fundo da sala.

Edward POV

Estava na sala dos professores a falar como novo professor de educação física, quando tocou. Dirigi-me a sala do 12º ano, com quem ia ter aulas. A sala já estava cheia, pelo que presumi que uma funcionária já tinha aberto a porta.

- Bom dia turma – disse eu ao entrar. Como sempre, os lugares da frente estavam ocupados por Jessica e Lauren. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, a Lauren trazia camisolas com o maior decote que existe para mo exibir. A Jessica torturava-me para saber a minha idade, mas como é óbvio, eu nunca lhe dissera. Escrevi as lições no quadro. Olhei para o livro de ponto para ver as novidades. Dizia que havia uma nova aluna nesta turma. De resto não tinha entrado mais ninguém.

- Isabella Swan – chamei eu. Como nós iríamos ter aulas todos os dias menos ás quartas, era melhor ela apresentar-se.

-Sim? – perguntou ela timidamente. Ela estava muito atrás, eu não a conseguia ver.

- Importas-te de vir aqui ao quadro para te apresentares á turma ?- questionei-a. Ela levantou-se, e foi ai que a vi. O seu cabelo castanho realçava os seus olhos cor de chocolate. Não era daquelas tipo Jessica e Lauren, que fazem de tudo para chamar atenção, pelo contrario, ela era tímida.

- Olá, eu sou a Isabella, mas prefiro que me chamem Bella. Mudei-me para Forks … e aqui estou eu.

- Têm alguma pergunta para fazer á senhorita Swan ?- perguntei eu.

- Sim – disse Mike Newton- Tens namorado Bella ?

Ela ficou confusa com a pergunta, mas acenou a cabeça a dizer que não. Não percebi foi o porquê de se ter espalhado um sorriso na minha cara quando ela respondeu que não.

Bella POV

Após a estúpida apresentação que eu tinha feito na aula de matemática, voltei para o meu lugar lá atrás.

-Lauren, troca de lugar com a menina Swan- disse o professor (mais lindo á face da terra). Lauren era uma loira, "oferecida", o que se notava de longe.

-Porquê ? – questionou ela indignada.

-Porque a menina Swan é nova, e se ela vier para a frente eu poderei saber em que matéria ela ficou, e ajudá-la mais se ela não tiver chegado á nossa matéria.

- Mas eu também não me lembro da matéria do ano passado. – continuou Lauren.

- Faremos revisões, mas agora troca com a menina Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren suspirou derrotada e passou as suas coisas para a minha mesa, enquanto eu passava as minhas coisas para a dela.

O lugar da Lauren (agora meu) era o que estava mesmo em frente ao professor. Ele era lindo! Era musculoso, louro, com os seus cabelos bagunçados (o que o fazia ainda mais bonito). Os seus olhos eram verdes, verde do mais puro! E simplesmente não existem palavras para o descrever !

Ele aproximou-se de mim e fez-me algumas perguntas sobre a matéria, mas eu não lhe prestei atenção, pois tinha o seu hálito de menta a embater-me no rosto

-Pode ser ?- perguntou ele.

-Pode ser o quê ?

-Ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse ?

-Peço desculpa, mas estava distraída.

Ele sorriu e disse :

- Eu tinha dito que a turma já esta mais avançada, e que, para não dar outra vez a mesma matéria, podemos marcar as aulas necessárias para aprenderes a matéria que te falta.

- Aulas necessárias? Como assim?

- Se quiser dou-lhe umas aulas particulares.

Eu fiquei a olhá-lo para ver se ele estava a brincar, mas percebi que ele estava a falar a sério.

- C-claro – gaguejei eu.

-Óptimo. Então está livre amanhã á tarde ?

Eu olhei para o meu horário e acenei a dizer que sim.

-Onde vão ser as aulas ? –perguntei.

-Nesta sala, amanhã, depois do almoço.

-Okay –respondi-lhe eu.

Ele afastou-se da minha mesa (infelizmente) e começou a dar revisões de uma matera que eu já tinha dado.

Tocou, e eu sai da sala, ficando rabugenta quando vi que Lauren ficou na sala, mas tentei ignorar isso, dirigindo-me á próxima sala onde ia ter aulas.

Alice POV

Jasper realmente era lindo. Cabelo loiro, daquele mesmo brilhante, uns olhos azuis que pareciam não ter fim como o oceano. Ele simplesmente era perfeito! Eu tinha tido a minha primeira aula da manhã com ele, Biologia. Ele tinha-se sentado á minha beira, mas como o professor nos deu um teste diagnostico, nós não conseguimos falar.

Quando tocou vi Bella á porta da sala onde íamos ter Filosofia.

- Bella – disse eu dando-lhe dois beijinhos. Ela era um bocadinho tímida, mas eu gostava dela, era simples, e parecia ser uma boa ouvinte ( coisa que eu precisava muito numa amiga).

- Olá Alice- disse ela.

- Olha Bella eu acho que estou apaixonada! Aquele aluno que eu te falei ao bocado, o Jasper. Ele ficou ao meu lado na aula de Biologia, e ele é lindo ! E a tua aula de Matemática como foi?

- Alice posso confiar mesmo em ti ?- perguntou ela.

-Claro. Eu confiei em ti, não confiei ?


End file.
